The invention relates to a mounting plate for components such as valves or other devices and instrumentalities, having spaced adjacent slot-like recesses formed in the surface of the plate which are parallel to each other and adapted to serve for attachment, and furthermore a plurality of supply ducts for a medium such as a fluid or energy, said ducts extending parallel to the attachment recesses in the plate.
Such a mounting plate is described in the German patent publication 3,827,749 A. It makes possible the clamping or attachment of components such as valves or other instrumentalities and devices such as piston and cylinder units or the like through the intermediary of the mounting recesses. Anchoring members for example may be arranged in the latter, such anchoring members being for instance in the form of clamping devices or the like. The supply ducts enable any desired medium to be provided for the components and such medium may for instance be in the form of compressed air or energy in some other form. Then the supply ducts may be tapped for the components or the like mounted on the mounting plate in order to provide them with the medium needed for instance for their operation.
Despite these advantages the prior art mounting plate is comparatively awkward owing to its comparatively large weight. Furthermore, in the case of some applications there is relatively little space available for the mounting of the components.